Ebony and Ivory Murder In Perfect Harmony
by Vampire Prince Cleaver
Summary: Marik's murdering problem has gone to far and causes the Ishtar family to move to London where Marik meets Bakura. Will Marik kill the alluring male or will his sick fantasies lead him else where?
1. Chapter 1

(Well this my first Yu-Gi-Oh fan fic…..well not my first but my first posted. I'm really proud of this one because I finished it in five days and because I did a few things I was ashamed to write but did it anyway. Anyway the Prince is proud of his work and I hope you enjoy as well.)

Ebony & Ivory Murder in Perfect Harmony

Chapter 1: Ivory London

"This is stupid and unfair! Why do we all have to be punished for Marik's dumb mistakes? I don't want to leave Egypt!" Malik wined and pouted as he glared at the back of the seat in front of him. He hated the fact that he had to leave the home he loved because his stupid brother couldn't be normal for once.

"Brother, please. None of us want to leave but we can't send Marik away on his own. We just have to make the best of London." Ishizu, the eldest and only daughter in the Ishtar family kindly smiled at her angry little brother. She knew he was right but she wouldn't admit that. Not while Marik, the problem, was on this plane with her and just a few seats away.

Marik sat three rows away from his sister and brother, glaring at absolutely nothing. Like his younger brother he was beyond pissed about going to London. He really didn't see the point. The reason they were leaving in the first place was because he murdered people for fun. It was his anti-drug. The only thing he really enjoyed. So if they went to London things wouldn't change because he'd still be killing people only now it would be English people.

"Master Marik? You have something on your mind?" Odion, the oldest yet adopted son of the Ishtar family, nervously looked at his brother who was fiddling with the fur on his hood.

"It's just that I don't understand why I have to FUCKING go to London! All I did was kill a few people here and there. Big Ra damn deal!"

"Marik, you killed six men and four women in one night. That is hardly a few." Odion turned away from his deranged brother for he did not want Marik to see the disgust on his face. It was hard to feel such feelings since Odion raised Marik since he was a baby and the child went completely senile and was now much worst in age of eighteen. It was a horrific feeling. That sort of thing would make you wonder what you did wrong.

Yet he wondered about the current kill. Marik loved killing people but Odion knew that Marik only killed two and no more when he hunted, so what made things so different this time? What made Marik kill more then he usually did?

"Who gives a shit! They had it coming!" Marik slumped down in his seat and pulled his over sized hood over his spiky blonde hair.

He felt no sort of remorse for what he did. Not the slightest regret. What really got under his skin about that night at the ruins was 'why' he killed those people. He hadn't done it for his own pleasure. He did for a completely different reason.

"Jesus walk! God show me the way because the devil is trying to break me down!"

"Master Marik?"

"Shut up! I'm singing!" Marik began to hum random verses from the song by Kanye West. His favorite singer. (1) He then raised his voice louder, causing people to turn and stare. "I want to talk to God but I'm afraid because we haven't spoken in so long. Whoa-o! Jesus walks with me!...STOP FUCKING STARRING AT ME!"

Everyone who starred at him quickly turned away.

Finally, after the long flight the Ishtar family arrived in London. The Victorian style home they had now was strange compared to the tomb they lived in before considering the electricity. It was all new and strange, well not much to Marik considering all the trips he made to the surface.

Immediately without much debate or dispute Marik yelled out his claim, "I call dibs on the attic!" then rushed up the stairs. The funny fact that stood here was that Marik didn't even really know if there was an attic. He just assumed that all actual houses in European and American homes had an attic. So if there was one it would, without a doubt, be his.

Once at the top he paused and looked around confused. He wasn't sure how to find out if there was an attic. Considering he'd never been in a real house before, but then a particular door caught his eye at the end of the hall. Unlike the other doors that were painted a pure white this certain door was pilling badly and it held an eerie aura. This definitely attracted him and drew him in.

With a wide grin of accomplishment Marik approached the door and seized to hesitate in turning the knob. A cold breeze carrying the sent of dust smacked him in the face as he threw the door open. He loved the old smell and the darkness that for some reason screamed danger that Marik ignored as he started his journey up the creaking wooden stairs that was no doubt leading to an attic.

At the top Marik starred into pure darkness with wide eyes. He could not yet see anything in front of his nose but he loved it from the moment he saw the door and everything from then advanced this love of the attic.

"Perhaps a light Master Marik?"

"FUCK! Odion don't scare me!" Marik backed into a wall grasping his chest and glaring at the man in which only his silhouette showed till he flipped the switch and the attic was illuminated by a orange light that made Marik shut his eyes from the sudden change of lighting. "Ugh, thanks Odion." Marik slowly opened his eyes and the spectacle that first befell his lilac eyes was breath taking to him if not anyone else. It was huge and old looking with only one light that was only the bulb without a cover which didn't light the center and far end of the room very well but enough so the high beams could be scene.

"You truly desire this….. attic for a room?" Odion questioned with confusion.

"What better place to began a new life and end an old one eh Odion?"

Odion shuttered at Marik's grotesque choice of words but he had to admit he was happy due to the fact that Marik never found anything of interest outside of his murders.

"Very well, I'll bring your stuff."

"Yes. Oh one more thing. Leave my bed frame. Bring just the mattress."

Odion looked at Marik with question but nodded his head and went on his way. Once Odion was out of sight Marik continued to relish in his new domain and came to notice in the darkest corner laid boxes. The previous owners must have left them behind. Probably just trash so where was the harm in just looking. Marik made his way over to the boxes but seized when his last step sounded with a crack. He lifted his booted foot to find a Jesus cross which no longer had a head.

"What?" Marik picked up the cross and immediately dropped it as the tip pricked his finger. Funny, the tips were rounded. Marik sneered at the cross then savagely kicked it away. "Jesus. God. Religion. It can all rot in hell for the good it will do me."(2) Marik said with a crazed tone followed by a maniacal string of laughter.

Once finished with his psycho moment Marik reverted to the important task at hand. Marik pulled out the first box and ripped into it like a child on Christmas opening the biggest gift under the tree. The first thing he found was a few lines of purple lights. "Perfect!" Marik put the lights aside and dove his hand in just to yell out in pain. He pulled his hand back to discover a large deep gash in the middle of his left palm. His hand trembled with pain. What cut him this time? With his valid hand he pushed things aside till he found a silver object with his blood. Marik pulled it out with the tips of his fingers and found it to be another cross. Not quit knowing why but doing it none the less Marik lashed out in a terrified scream and threw the cross into the darkness.

"Master Marik? Is everything alright?" Odion rushed up the stairs and over to Marik's side.

"FUCK! Why do you always think something is wrong with me?"

Odion flinched away but quickly regained his composer. "Forgiveness."

"Whatever! I'm going out." Marik pushed pasted Odion while hiding his blood dripping hand inside his shirt.

"Out? But you don't know where anything is! You'll get lost!"

"What other way to know then to investigate? Use your brain, that's what you have it for."

After applying bandage to his hand Marik began his journey of London.

(1)No particular reason on why I made Kanye his favorite singer other then that's what I was listening to when writing that part.

(2)I don't have anything against religion.


	2. Chapter 2

(Well here's chapter two. Uh this is taking so long to get typed out due to school but there's only two more days left so that's cool. Anyway enough about me lets get to the story.)

Chapter Two: Beautiful Ivory

It was an hour since Marik left and not surprisingly he was lost. SHIT! What now? All he wanted were nails so he could hang up the lights, but no! Nothing was that easy was it? Marik took a step back and took in his surroundings. Unlike his neighborhood of Victorian styled homes this place was a bit beat up. The tenements where still Victorian style but they needed a paint job and repairing to the outer area badly.

"Excuse me?" Marik called out to a passing man but was completely ignored as the man pressed on as if he hadn't even noticed. "Well fuck you!" Marik mentally added that basterd to his hit list. Now fumed Marik continued on his, heading no where, journey with a glare that screamed 'Fuck off or have your stomach ripped open with my bare hands!' Then the oddest realization struck him. Why hadn't he killed that man then? Why put him on hold? He had the rod hooked on his belt in case the need to spill blood arose. So why did he allow that man to carry on? It was absurd!

"You seem lost Love?" Came a raspy deep voice.

Marik spun around in search of this voice but found only a scrawny albino looking male who looked like he was suffering from a bad case of anemia exiting one of the tenements. A voice like that couldn't have come from such a fragile looking person. Could it?

"You talking to me?" Marik pointed a black nailed finger to himself as he set his eyes on the male.

"Yes. You don't look like you're from around here?" This male was beautiful. Marik had to admit that, but he also had to admit that this guy would look even better with crimson blood spilt over his ivory skin.

"I'm not. Just moved here from Egypt."

"Really. You came a long way. So where you headed?"

"Anywhere I can find nails I guess. Why?"

The new male chuckled amusingly at Marik's defensive outburst. "Just thought I could lend a hand is all and I must say you're in luck. I work at a hardware store so if you wish to follow me I can assist you." The Brit got a sly smile on his face but Marik brushed it off as nothing. Besides if this guy tried anything Marik would kill him.

After starring at the back of the Brit's head and going over his facial features in his head, Marik realized this guy looked awfully familiar, but where had he seen him before? Perhaps…. no it couldn't be. Since it couldn't be then maybe it was okay to kill him. The fantasy of seeing blood spilt over this guy kept nagging and tugging at Marik in more places then one. He had to do it now or go crazy thinking of it.

Marik unsheathed the rod and checked for passer-bys. No one in sight. Marik raised his arm over his head with the rod in hand. As he was about to plunge the rod into the back of the guy he met moments ago the feeling of him being 'that' person entered his mind once more and he halted his attack.

"By the way, what's your name?" Came that raspy voice. Marik quickly hid the rod behind his back incase he decided to turn around.

"Marik." He never did.

"I'm Bakura."

Bakura? Bakura didn't ring any bells, but how could he be for sure if couldn't even remember what 'that' persons name was?

Marik decided to put the rod away until further inspection.

"Okay so how much nails do you need?" After Bakura and Marik got to the store Bakura clocked in and assisted Marik on his search.

"Don't know. How much will five dollars get me?"

Bakura nodded then filled a paper bag to a point then weighed it. "This much." Marik looked into the bag then nodded. It was more then enough. "Okay then Mr. Ishtar, lets get you to the check out stand."

"Excuse me?" Marik narrowed his eyes and looked at Bakura with question.

"What?" Bakura also narrowed his eyes and glared hard at Marik in defense.

"I never told you my last name."

"You….." Bakura looked at his feet for a moment then shook his head. "Sorry. My mistake." Bakura turned away and continued heading to the check out stand. What was that? Why would he say that? Surely he heard the name Marik and Ishtar together some place before, but where?

As Marik followed Bakura he pondered why Bakura knew his last name? Did he tell him? No he didn't! Marik always made it a habit to not announce too much about himself. Marik continued to wonder but that was until it was pushed away by another sick fantasy. The image of the nails being pushed slowly into Bakura's bare skin and the man yelling in pain filled Marik with such satisfaction and pleasure that he could feel a slight hard on forming. Luckily his coat was long.

Bakura placed the nails on the conveyer belt than turned to Marik with his crimson eyes.

"So what's the nails for?"

"Lights." Marik plainly answered for the fantasy was still vividly playing in his demented noggin.

"Well then. I better be off on other duties. Good luck on your lights." With that Bakura went on his way.

Marik watched with wonder as Bakura walked off. Could he be the same guy? If he was why didn't he recognize Marik? Perhaps he forgot some details like Marik; it was an awful night after all.

Now that Marik got his nails and was now standing outside it struck him. Where was home?


	3. Chapter 3

(Chapter three here! I can't believe it's taken me so long to come back to this. I feel so bad to keep some of you waiting. ZOMG! Anyway this chapter holds a lot of gore and mild smut. Maybe that can make up for my absence. Enjoy!)

Chapter Three: Ivory and Crimson

Three days have passed since the Ishtar family moved to London to start anew. All seemed well. Odion and Ishizu were very pleased with Marik considering he'd been too pre-occupied with re-modeling his room/attic that he hadn't killed anyone. Perhaps things were finally turning around for the better for once.

Marik fell back onto his mattress and pile of pillows and inspected his domain. Everything looked awesome. The purple Christmas lights looked great as they lined the walls, he had a dark shade of purple carpet put in and the walls were covered with various band, singer, and movie posters, but some how it didn't seem complete. It just didn't seem to satisfy him. Marik continued to look about till it struck him.

"That's it!" Marik rolled onto the floor and rushed down the stairs. "I'm going out!" Marik through on his favorite trench coat with fur lined hood and bolted to the door.

"Where?" Ishizu called from the kitchen.

"Hardware store! I need a chandelier." With that said, Marik left without further question.

"Well, well, well. So we meet again?" Bakura smirked from atop the tenement stairs. He kept his red eyes on Marik as he gracefully walked down the stone stairs. "Going my way?"

"That is if you're going to work?" Marik answered smugly.

Bakura snickered and smirked up at the taller male. "I am, but that doesn't give you the right to assume that I will allow you to follow me yet again Love."

Marik raised a blonde eyebrow then hollered out a laugh, "My dear Bakura, I don't ask permission to do anything. Especially not from some one I barely met days ago." Marik turned away from Bakura in an uppity manner with a slight swish of the hips. "But I give 'you' permission to follow me."

Bakura tilted his head then a smile formed on his lips. "Sure. I'll take you up on that offer. I can't deprive myself of such a lovely back seat view."

"What!" Marik yelled.

"Nothing. Nothing. Now, you were going to lead me, correct?"

The glare that Marik threw towards Bakura screamed that he really wanted to kill the Brit now, but Bakura still remained oblivious to what Marik was capable of committing if pushed far enough to the edge. Yet still Marik, as if in a different situation, did not kill the Brit, but instead rushed to Bakura's side.

"You're an asshole." Marik pouted

"Yes I have one."

Both males turned to one another, Marik with shock and Bakura with a smirk, and began laughing as if they were old friends. A strange feeling for both.

As both continued down the street Marik got a particularly sick vision of Bakura with his chest cavity ripped open. It was beautiful, quit satisfying indeed.

"So what is your pleasure today?"

Marik was pulled out of his sick world by Bakura's raspy voice. "Uh….. a chandelier. You have any at your store?"

"No, but I can take you where they do have them."

The vision returned and Marik smirked, if Bakura wasn't the same guy that Marik mistook him for then it should be alright to kill him once he got what he desired. "Okay."

"So now that you got what you wanted, how would you like to see some of the other cool shops?"

"Are you asking me on a date Bakura?" Marik smiled a toothy grin at Bakura.

"Maybe? I'd fuck you."

Marik's eyes widened at Bakura's comment and a slight anger filled him. He looked up to the sky, it was getting late so if he could keep Bakura out long enough he'd have the perfect chance to kill the brit. "Alright let's go."

They started on their way but Marik paused to glare at a group of males eyeing them with teasing eyes. The first solution that entered Marik's demented mind was to slit their throats which would be an easy task with the rod. He reached behind himself to pull the rod from his belt loop but halted when he heard a click. Bakura had a fancy silver switchblade in his grasp.

"You basterds try anything and your dead." Bakura said calmly with a crazed grin. One male laughed mockingly at Bakura's threat and pulled out a knife, the others followed. Great!

"You're not in the position to be making threats pretty boy."

"Not alone he's not." Marik stepped forward with the rod unsheathed and held out in a threatening manner. Bakura eyed the long point and a smirk forced its way onto his face. He was in love! "Now how 'bout you children put those toys away before someone dies?"

"Protecting your faggot lover now are we love?" The male inched closer to Marik, but unlike Marik this male had fear.

By this point no civilians were around except Marik, Bakura, and their targets. Their prey.

"Jealous?" Marik smirked cruelly at the, plain to see, enraged male. The comment did not sit well with the knife wielding male at all and this caused an immense amount of frustration and anger to build up within him, in which pushed him to lunge forward into an attack. He was more then ready to spill blood, but unlike Marik who had spent years in the profession of slaughter could see clearly that this male's attempt to kill was very messy. This inserted the idea in Marik's mind that such an ill-attack could only be excused by the murder of its inflictor, of this he was sure.

Marik quickly maneuvered to the left away from the blades point and with a quick turn and thrust of the arm he slashed open the male's side. The wound sprayed Marik's khaki pants with its warm crimson blood. The sight of such a grotesque attack caused all the other males to run like cowards except for one that was plastered by fear to the place which he stood. As if he could hear the very shaking of the male's bones within Bakura whipped his ivory head and his red colored eyes dilated and a frightening chuckle escaped his lips.

"You are a fool to not have run with the others." Bakura lunged and tackled the fear stricken male to the stone ground. Now that his prey was down Bakura, without much hesitation, began to rapidly plunge his switch into the male's face till there was no sign of a normal human face ever being there at all. Long streams of laughter began to escape Bakura's bloodied lips quietly but soon erupted in a rivers of maniacal hollers.

Marik watched as Bakura threatened the dead corpse with obscene words and he realized then that this was not the same male from which he confused Bakura for. He now recalled innocence, such a pristine innocence. Yet the resemblance still baffled Marik.

Marik idolly made his way to Bakura and lifted him up by the arm gently. Bakura's pale face and hair were all coated in fresh and drying blood. This new view of Bakura caused Marik to flush madly and without a state of mind he crashed his lips to Bakura's, tasting the iron of the blood that had coated Bakura's lips. He half expected Bakura to make a fuss or even stab him but the clank of metal hitting concrete and the heavenly feel of Bakura's hands on Marik's ass made him think differently.

Night completely covered the skies in black and the only light that lit the streets were lamps and shop door lights, but this light did not reach the alley in which lust filled kisses were being shared and hungry hands were searching areas that paid pleasureful moans of ecstasy. Area that were ivory and tan alike.

Bakura sucked and nipped at Marik's tan neck as said male caressed Bakura's hips. Slight giggles came from Bakura and he looked up into lavender eyes. Those eyes that were narrowed with lust. Bakura was about to lay another kiss on Marik's mouth when he was disturbed by a gasp of fear.

"Oh God!" Standing beneath the street light which laid the body that Marik dealt stood an officer with a gun in hand, pointing at the two obvious killers. Bakura growled as he pushed Marik away and retrieved his switch. With up most anger he threw the blade at the officer and caught him between the eyes. Bakura approached the new body and slammed his boot down hard upon the officer's face and pulled the blood bathed switch out of the skull. Bakura examined the switch then to Marik's shock began to lick up the blood. A wide grin shun on Marik's face and he rushed to Bakura and took the Brit's hand within his and also began licking at the blade. For a minuet Bakura was confused but soon accepted the event and continued to indulge himself. Like children sharing a Popsicle they'd laugh when ever their tongues touched.

This was an odd feeling for Marik. He'd never shared a kill before and he'd never had such erotic contact with anyone before in his life. It was all so new, but he liked it. Marik no longer visioned himself penetrating Bakura's ivory skin with his rod, now he saw a new form of penetration that he had never given a second thought before.


	4. Chapter 4 Message

Okay this just a little note to the E&I fans and any ROTB fans. I wont be posting till I graduate because I'm fucking up big time. This wont be till the middle or ending of October. The longest will be till December. I should have posted this notice a while back but I haven't had the time. Within the time I am training at typing so I can type stuff much faster.

Well till then. Don't hate me and keep on the look out near the given dates.

- The Prince


	5. Chapter 5

(Well here's chapter four. The only reason I'm continuing this now is because some one asked me if I was gonna finish it. So to those who are fans of this dribble spuided out by Vampire Prince Cleaver or Dark Arts H8U, how ever you know me depending on where you're reading this, I'm sorry for the long wait.)

Chapter Four: Black Out

Ishizu watched with worry as Marik left the house in a hurry without so much as a word. She'd seen him return late. She'd seen the blood that drenched him. She'd seen the past return like a bad dream, but this wasn't a dream nor was the past. It was very much real and this scared her more then she could ever say.

Marik rushed down the street, the same street that led to Bakura's tenement. On the previous night both males had agreed that Marik would pick Bakura up and he'd help install the chandeliers. Marik could really care less about the chandeliers at this point all that seemed to go through his deranged noggin was seeing his ivory prize again.

Soon the beat down tenement came into eyes few. First the building over the hilled sidewalk, then the stairs, and finally Bakura. He stood there in a black tattered blazer, faded ripped jeans, combat boots with electric tape on the toe, and a grey scarf. A wide grin forced its way onto Marik's face.

Bakura turned his head and a glare flared as he caught sight of Marik, "'Bout time you bloody fool! I'm freezing my bullocks off!" Despite being an insult, Bakura's raspy voice sent a shiver of pleasure through Marik's body. It was natural for something that turned him on to do this but never had it been a living person who was the cause.

Bakura made his way to Marik and placed a cold kiss onto Marik's contradicting warm lips. "Lets go, I'm freezing.

Both males talked, shared random kisses and rude sexual remarks. They were content with each others company. That is till they got to the Ishtar estate. Minuets after entering the house unexpected events began to unravel at a whiplash speed. A speed that Marik could not keep up with.

Odion had Bakura in a head-lock, Marik had Ishizu pinned in a corner with the rod's point dangerously close to her fragile neck. What had happened to cause this. Marik didn't know and he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

(Wow! I'm embarrassed. It took me forever to update this little piece of shit chapter. REALLY! Man I suck. Sorry to all the Ebony and Ivory fans.)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five: Back To Reality

:Moments Before:

(I know, I've been gone for a long time but heres the next chapter. I lost the pre-written version to the rest of the story so i will do my best to remember what I wrote. Enjoy.)

Marik had the biggest smile on his face, a smile unusual to the smiles his face usually bore. This smile was of pure happiness. He was happy, no, he was over joyed that Bakura was about to walk into his home. Up his stairs. Into his room. It was a strange feeling but he was happy. Marik unlocked the door and opened it. He took a deep breath and put his arm out in a jester for Bakura to go in. This was really happening.

"Marik, your back..." Ishizu entered the foyer and her eyes fell upon Bakura immediately. "Who's this?"

"Ishizu, this is Bakura." Marik closed the door and stepped next to Bakura "Bakura this is my eldest sister."

Normally Bakura wouldnt offer a hand of formality but he felt it needed to be done. He put his hand out as to shake Ishizu's but her hand found a another path across Bakura's face in a harsh slap. His head turned from the force and his pale cheek began to swell and sting.

"So it wasn't just you!?" Ishizu screamed. Marik was confused and his brain was at a loss for words or action. "We came her to start a new! Not to start all over!"

Bakura was lost on what was being debated but he had a idea. "I encouraged him to do it." Why was he defending him like this? Yes Bakura felt more for Marik then he ever did for anyone else but that didnt explane this. "Your talking about the murders correct? I encouraged it. I sensed it in him."

Ishizu's eyes widened. Shock, horror, confusion. She felt none of it. She felt burning anger. Her eyes narrowed and she lifted her hand once more to slap him but this time Marik grabbed her wrist mid-air. Ishizu's eyes now played fear. It sparked a flame in Marik.

"Marik? Let me go, brother." She pleaded.

"What should I do Kura? Let her go or slit that pretty face?"

This wasnt right! Marik never turned violent on the family. It was something he swore after their father.

"Marik stop, this isn't you. You wouldn't hurt me."

Violent violets bore into her and a devilish grin spread across Marik's face. "To what do I owe you your life and how would you know me?"

It was plain to see that Marik had fallen off the sane turnip truck, well the semi sane truck, and Bakura was liking it. How should he answer? The bitch slapped him and was gonna go for a another round. She should die, but then what if Marik snapped out of it? He would surely question the death of his sister. What was Bakura to tell him 'I told you to kill her you silly goose', not a chance. Sure Bakura could inflict damage but Bakura knew that Marik could over power him. He could kill him. Bakura didn't know if his life was in the clear yet

"Bakura? What should I do?"

"Leave her."

"What?"

"Leave her you idiot!"

Marik released Ishizu's wrist and stared with utter confusion at Bakura. Marik approached Bakura and rested his head on his shoulder. Was he finally back to reality? Bakura placed his hand on Marik's back and chuckled.

"You loony, you tried to kill your...!" Bakura's words were cut short as Marik pointed the rod at his throat.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Bakura you fucking fool!"

"Liar!" Marik shoved Bakura back and slashed him across the chest. "Bakura would have allowed me to kill her!" Marik charged at Bakura. In defense Bakura pulled out his pocket knife and plunged it down into Marik's shoulder when close enough. Marik yelled and staggered back.

"Odion! Help!" Ishizu cried.

Moments later Odion came rushing down the stairs. He hadn't the slightest clue what was happening. Ishizu was against a wall crying, Marik was holding his shoulder which was bleeding, and there was a strange man he had never seen before. The first scenerio that came to mind was this man was a threat. Odion rushed Bakura and slammed him down. He pulled Bakura into a head lock and dug his knee into his back.

"Odion no he tried to..."

"Let him go or she dies!" Marik pushed Ishizu up the wall by her neck and pointed the rob to her stomach. "He's mine to kill."

"Marik, thats your sister! Release her at once."

"SHE IS NOT MY SISTER! HE IS NOT BAKURA!" Marik yelled and his grip grew tight around Ishizu's neck.

"M-Marik, please... I am y-your s-s-sister." Ishizu struggled to get out.

"SHUT UP!"

"Marik, the chandeliers." Bakura began, "We need to put them up." Maybe if he talked to him about thing only he and Marik knew he might snap back to the friendly neighborhood psycho he was before.

Marik's eyes narrowed then flew open. "Bakura?"

"Yeah dumbass."

Marik looked down then up at Ishizu whose face was tear-stained. "Ishizu?" Oh god. What had he done? Marik put Ishizu down and dropped the rod. He'd attacked his family... but when? Why was Bakura pinned? Why was his shoulder bleeding? WHAT HAPPENED!? Marik stepped back with a horror-stricken face then bolted out the door. He ran down the street. He didn't know where he was going. He just had to go. His vision was a blur of tears. Tears? He didn't cry. He hadn't cried since he was little. Car horns blared in his ears and angry shouts but he kept running. He kept going till he crashed and fell back. Marik wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and realized he had slammed into a black iron gate. On further inspection a black iron gate surrounding a cathedral.

"Jesus walks." Marik stood up and staggered around the gate till he got to the opening. He went up the walk way and pushed open the massive wooden doors. Gold and white filled his view. It was majestic. He'd never seen the inside of a cathedral in person before. The altar was huge and alluring. Marik ran up to the altar and fell to his knees. "God show me the way cause the devil is trying to break me down." Marik crawled up to the alter gate and gripped the bars tight in his hands. "I don't think there is anything I can do now to write my wrongs." Marik's voice cracked and his body went heavy. He fell to his side and his vision blurred. A gentle, familiar face was the last thing he saw before darkness.

(hope this was worth the wait ^^! If not then let me know. REVIEW! or not.)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6: Ivory Over Ivory**

A pain unlike any other he had ever felt shot through Marik's head. He winced and tightened his eyes then slowly opened them. He quickly shut them at the bright luminescent light that stun his weary eyes. Again he slowly attempted to open them. A pale bluer came to view and as he managed to fully open his eyes he realized the light was not a light at all but a person.

"Kura?" The person had that same sickly pale skin and long white hair but his face looked gentle and kind. "No... it's you. That kid." Marik sat up and the boy smiled warmly. "Where am I?"

"You are in the house of god. You came here of your own will. Dont you remember?" His voice was so kind and gentle. Nothing like Bakura's.

Marik looked about. He saw the altar and the rows of seats. Memory of before began to play back to Marik harshly making his head ache more. What had happened there? Why was he holding Ishizu in such a violent manner? Why was Bakura...

"Bakura! FUCK! I just left him there!" Marik jumped to his feet but halted at the pull on his arm. The Bakura look-alike held his wrist gently and steered him to a bench. Marik didn't know why but he couldn't take his eyes off him and he gladly sat.

"Do you believe in angels, Marik?"

"I guess. I mean it's a bit far... holy shit." Marik's mouth fell open as gorgeous white wings extended from this boys back.

"Please Marik, not in the house of god." The boy stroked his wing then smiled at Marik.

"Am I dead?"

The boy got a blank look of disbelief and he began to giggle, "Oh heavens no. Your time has not come."

"But we can make it so." This new voice Marik knew all to well. He turned and his face went pale. "Hey. You like my wings? Leather is better than fluff, don't you think Marik?" Wings wasnt the only things Marik noticed. The horns that curled at the sides of Bakura's head were also quite noticable as well as the glowing red eyes. Bakura extended a wing and caressed Marik in it. "Dont you want to die?"

"I..."

"Of course he doesn't !"

"Quiet cream puff!"

"Oh real rich you heathen."

"Who you calling a heathen you cloud fucking poof!"

With each comment and remark Marik's head pounded all the more painful. He held his head in his hands tightly and grinded his teeth. It just wouldn't stop

"ENOUGH!"

* * *

><p>"Wake up you retard!"<p>

Marik's eyes shot open and Bakura was glaring down hard at him. It was a dream? The whole thing was a dream. Was it?

"Bakura?"

"What."

"Do you have wings?"

"Do I look like a fucking bird to you?"

"You don't want me to die do you?"

"No, not yet at least"

Bakura was confused by the questions. Maybe thats what happens when you pass out at a holy place? Bakura's heart skipped at the thought. Better get out of here before he goes clean. Bakura pulled Marik up and helped him to walk.

"What happened back at my place? It's like I blacked out or something."

"Long story, I'll fill you in later."

"Well, how did you find me?"

"Dont get any funny ideas. It wasnt a connection that brought me to you. I head butted that meathead and bolted after you. Caught up as you started talking to Jesus. Freaky shit coming out of your mouth."

"I see, yeah. I havent been myself lately."

"Join the club."

The walk back was slow and silent. Both males didn't say a word. It was awkward but Marik saw it better because he wasnt so sure on what to say anyway. His mind was at such chaos he was at complete disarray. He wasnt kidding when he told Bakura he wasnt himself lately. Things began to change even before he met Bakura. Things began to change when 'he' happened. Then Bakura came along and made a shit load of new unknown emotions get tangled up within Marik's being. Then before he knew it he was begging to god for redemption or some shit like that.

When they got back to Marik's place they snuck in and Marik tucked Bakura up in his room. Bakura filled Marik in on what happened. He was horrified by his violence toward his sister. Had he seriously gone to far out of mind? It would seem so. He didn't even know who he was anymore. Marik quietly made his way down the stairs and into the living area. Ishizu was sitting staring at the fire blazing in the fireplace and Odion was gently talking to her. probably trying to calm her from Marik's assault.

"Brother... sister?"

"Marik!" Ishizu bolted to him and hugged him tightly. "Oh, brother i am so sorry. I did not mean to attack your friend." He hated when he acted out and his siblings just turned around and gave him satisfaction. He would like to be punished a little more like Malik once in a blue moon.

"Had every right to be mad... I guess. I mean I fucked up the new start you tried to begin." Marik pulled Ishizu away. "I'm moving out."

"What?"

"I have to. I can't stop killing. It's in me and it's in Bakura. I seem to care about him and i cant force him to change his ways just so i can be 'good' like everyone wants. It's not me."

"Is that his name?" Ishizu was clearly trying to change the subject.

"Yes." Marik had to get it back on track. "I can't risk your safety, I must go."

Ishizu cried. Marik had to walk away. He didn't know how to comfort. It wasnt in his nature to do so. He made his way back up stairs and dropped onto his mattress.

"You have a weird choice in decore, has anyone ever told you that." Bakura snorted while tugging at a line of purple lights.

"Wanna move in together?"

"Come again."

(These r comin fast now folks. Gotta get this train wreck out of the way quick. Gotta start my 1st Homestuck fic. If you guys are HS fans then tune into Who Wrote The Book of Love after Ebony and Ivory)


End file.
